The Legend of Zelda: The Hellforged Blade
by MasterLink57000
Summary: This is my first fanfic i have submitted since i joined . After link put the master sword back he became a kid again as you all know. This story takes place 6 years after that. Link is sixteen and the highest ranking hylian general. comment!


The Legend of Zelda The HellForged Blade Chapter One A old friend returns

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I do However own Sahane Delrobb, Kare Delrobb, and shanid Delrobb.

Link covered his eyes as the sunlight blinded him. He tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. He got up out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Link had grown from the little ten year old boy to a handsome 16 year old man. His birthday was next week and Princess Zelda was going to throw him a big party in. In Hyrule when a boy or girl turns 17, they are a declared an adult. Link didn't want a big party but Zelda wouldn't listen. Link got on his boots grabbed his sword and sheild. He fastened the sword and sheild on his back. Link opened the door and walked out into the sunlight. Zelda had bought him a little house in Hyrule Market Town.  
Link walked to the tavern to get some breakfast. The bartender waved at him and asked. "The usual Link?" Link nodded his head and sat down at a table. he waited for about five minutes then the barmaid gave him his breakfast. His usual breakfast was two fried coocoo eggs, some bacon, and a glass of Lon Lon Milk. Link ate his meal quickly and paid for it. He waved at the bartender and then left. He had a meeting with the other Hylian Generals. After his exploits with Ganondorf, Zelda waited till he turned 15 and then she made his the highest rank of Hylian General. He walked to the castle where he was greeted by the gate guard. The guard let Link through and he walked through the castle courtyard and into the castle. Link mad his way to Zelda's room to say goodmoring. When he got there he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Said a female voice. Link smiled and said in a deep voice. "May i come in princess?" "Sure the doors open." Zelda answered. Zelda had became more trusting in the last few years. Link opened the door and saw Zelda sitting at her desk. He walked as quietly as he could over to her.  
When he was right behind her he grabbed and picked her up off her feat. Zelda gasped at first and then started to laugh.  
"Link is that you?" She said while smiling. Link didn't answer, instead he started to tickle her. Zelda couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Link stop! That tickles!" Said Zelda through laughs. Link put her down and hugged her. "I was on my way to the meeting and i decided to say goodmorning." Link said after he broke the hug. Zelda smiled and said. "Well you better hurry! The meeting's staring in five minutes!" Link's eyes shot open and he said. "I'll never make it in time! The meeting is on the other side of the castle!" Link started to panic. Zelda shushed him and said. "Yes you will if you use this." Zelda pulled out a stone with a weird symbol on it. Link took it and looked at it. "It's a new invention by the mages of Hyrule. It lets you teleport anywhere in Hyrule, but be warned it only has five charges on it and then it is useless." Zelda explained.  
Link nodded and then said he would see her after the meeting. Link then teleported and Zelda went back to her paperwork.

:IN THE MARKET TOWN TAVERN:

About two minutes after Link left the tavern a teen walked in. He looked about the same age as Link. He was wearing a black cloak, black boots and black pants. He had a belt on, and the buckle of the belt had a skull of it and it was red. He had blackish brown hair, and he had a scar going down his eye. The teen had a sword on his left side, and a big knife on his right. He also had a little throwing knife on his left boot. His right eye was red and his left was pitch black. The teen sat down and took out his big knife and slammed the tip into the table. This got the attention of everyone in the tavern. He just sat there. After about ten minutes three guards came in to the tavern. When they noticed the teen and his weapons they walked up to him. "Hey boy! Civilians aren't allowed weapons unless they got legal papers. Sorry but i need to see your licence."The guard explained rather rudely. "Sorry i don't have any." Said the mysterious teen in a sarcastic tone. "Then i will need to take your weapons." Said the guard with a smug grin. He reached to the dagger but the teen quickly grabbed it. "Sorry but you can't have this." He said in a cold tone. The Guard looked at him angrily. The waitress handed the teen a drink. As he was about to take a drink the guard slapped it out of his hand. The teen looked at his angrily. "Your going to regret that." He said in a cold heartless tone. After he finished his sentence he grabbed his dagger and sliced through two of the guards. He was so quick that there was no blood on his dagger. The third guard looked terrified. He had just gotten the job and was new to this sort of stuff. The teen got up and went up to him. "I need you to deliver a message to the hylian General Link. Tell him that Sahane Delrobb is back." And with that said he walked out of the taver leaving a very terrified guard in his wake.

:BACK AT THE CASTLE, LEFT WING WAR ROOM:

Link sat in his chair bored out of his mind as the other hylian generals dicussed things of "Great Importance". What things were there to talk about? Ever since Link defeated the Dark Lord Ganondorf, a treaty was made with the gerudos. Peace has come to hyrule and there has not been a war for a good one hundred years. Just then the door to the war room burst open and in came a very terrified young guard. "My lords i apologize for the interuption but i have a urgent message for General Link!" Said the very terrified guard. "What is it recruit? What has happened? Where is your captian?" Asked Link with a very concerned look. "A man had some weapons in the tavern and my captain tried to take them away after asking if he had the proper licence. He just cut through him and his lieutenant. I have never seen such speed, there was no blood on his dagger.  
He told me to deliver a message to General Link." the recruit explained. "What is the message recruit?" Asked Link. "He said to tell you that 'Sahane Delrobb is back'. After the guard said that, Link's eyes shot open and he whispered under his breath "I, i thought he was dead!"

MasterLink57000: WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS SAHANE DELROBB? HOW DOES LINK KNOW HIM? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWO!  
"Sahane Delrobb"


End file.
